


Proposals

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Things are tense between Link and Tetra
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Tetra & Kado (OC)
Series: To Find Hyrule [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 8





	Proposals

**_ Proposals _ **

**_ Takes Place five years after Phantom Hourglass _ **

Tetra glared at Link. The trainee doctor shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Everyone on deck was quiet, as if waiting for a yelling match to start.

“What did he do this time?” Niko whispered to Nudge, who shrugged.

Tetra just turned on her heel and stalked into her cabin, slamming the door as she went in. Link suddenly became the centre of everyone’s gaze. The nineteen-year-old just looked around him, before disappearing below deck. Mako then walked forwards and held out a handful of strings.

“Whoever draws the longest string has to ask what happened.” Said Mako, waiting for someone to walk forwards first. No one moved, until Kado, a Sheikah man with a frightful resemblance to Tetra, walked past Mako and knocked on Tetra’s door.

“Fuck off.” Came Tetra’s voice, from the other side of the door. Kado simply sighed and walked in.

**_ TFH _ **

Link swung his sword at the practice dummy below deck.

“Whatever happened between you and miss princess upstairs?” Ask a female voice.

Link sighed and turned to look at Mila, who was leaning against one of the supports of the ship.

[I don’t want to talk about it.] Signed Link, before going back to swinging his sword.

“Well, by the looks of it, you said something that pissed her off.” Said Mila, walking towards Link.

[It’s more what I didn’t say.] Signed Link, before putting his sword down. The Phantom Sword’s blade shone with an ethereal light, as if it were trying to speak.

“Okay, what didn’t you say?” Questioned Mila, sitting down on a barrel.

[Tetra has been incredibly stressed the past few months.] Signed Link, sitting down opposite Mila.

“Understandable, considering the number of letters she is getting from Isle of Shadow.” Stated Mila, folding her arms.

[One of them was a marriage proposal from someone called Yigia, a Sheikah shadow.] Signed Link, exhaling deeply, [He intends of coming to the ship to ‘claim her’.]

“Sounds like an arsehole.” Mila snorted.

[I don’t know why but Tetra became very standoff-ish with me.] Signed Link, before rubbing his face.

“Wow.” Said Mila, her voice incredibly dead-pan, “You are the most innocent yak I’ve ever met.”

Link slowly turned and looked at Mila, confusion written all over his face.

**_ TFH _ **

“Are you going to tell me what’s happened between you and Link or am I going to have to read your mind.” Said Kado, folding his arms.

“It’s complicated.” Said Tetra, her voice muffled by her pillow.

“Imōto, unless you tell me, I can’t help.” Said Kado, looking at Tetra.

Tetra was silent before removing her face from her pillow. She moved over to the table and pick up a letter and handed it to Kado.

Kado’s eyes read each line slowly before rolling the letter into a ball and throwing it.

“That pathetic, half-witted coward.” Growled Kado, his eyes narrowed in rage, “surely Otōsan can see Yigia is lying through his teeth.”

“Nīsan, I’ve already spoken with him.” Said Tetra, “He’s the one who approved it.”

Kado was silent before turning to look at Tetra, “How long do you have to find a challenger?”

Tetra was silent, before looking up at Kado, “I received that letter nearly two months ago, so I have roughly a month and a half to find a challenger.”

“Okay, we still have time, who do you have in mind?” Said Kado, unfolding his arms.

“I showed the letter to Link and he didn’t even respond.” Said Tetra, her eyes cast downwards, “He’s not going to do anything.”

“You’re certain of that?” Questioned Kado, before getting up and heading towards the door, “You’re ring size is L isn’t it?”

“Yeah, why?” Responded Tetra, confusion written on her face.

“Just wondering.” Said Kado, walking out the door. Tetra just sighed and threw herself back onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

**_ TFH _ **

[So, you’re saying Tetra is mad, because she wants me to marry her?] Signed Link, his head tilting to the side.

“Dear Nayru, how does your sister deal with you?” Swore Mila, slumping against the wall, “You’re as thick as two short planks.”

[It makes so much sense now.] Signed Link, rapidly walking around, [Now I know why she showed that letter to me. If I’m going to be honest, I’ve been thinking about it for months now.]

“Then why haven’t you?” Asked Mila, raising her eyebrows at Link.

[I didn’t think she want to.] Signed Link, quickly moving towards the door, [I’m gonna buy her a ring right now.]

Link left the room before rushing back in, [I don’t know what her ring size is.] he signed.

“Imōto no ring size is L, or, for the merchants at Windfall, a size six.” Said Kado, walking down the steps from the deck, making both Link and Mila jump half an inch in the air.

“We should really put a bell on you.” Muttered Mila, placing her hand on her chest.

“Tried that, didn’t end well for them.” Said Kado, his red eyes falling on Link, “Hopefully that rich old fart won’t order the ship to be fired upon when we get there to resupply.”

Link nodded before heading towards the door.

“Link?” Called Mila, making him face her, “I suggest something simple, she may not like anything elaborate.”

Link nodded, before turning to leave again. He stopped and quickly turned to face the two.

[Where am I supposed to get a ring from?] Signed Link, suddenly looking nervous.

Mila sighed, and face palmed, “Go to the stall opposite Zunari’s, tell them Mila sent you, that should get them in gear enough to help.”

[Mila, I could kiss you.] Signed Link, making Mila laugh.

“Tell me that when you change gender.” Said Mila, shaking her head.

**_ TFH _ **

Link rushed through Windfall market, quickly catching sight of the stall Mila had described. A Rito and a Goron were squabbling about who was on who’s side.

“No, Darmani, we agreed that I would be on the left and you would be on the right.” Said the Rito, puffing out his chest.

“Revali, I am on the right side, it’s you who’s on the wrong side.” Said the Goron, crossing his arms.

“Don’t tell em you can’t tell you’re right from your left.” Scoffed Revali, his wings going behind his back, “I supposed when you’re made of rock, you don’t learn anything, and we have a customer.”

The Goron turned to face Link, who sheepishly waved.

“Well, what is it, we haven’t got all day.” Demanded the Rito, Link blinked for a couple of seconds.

[I need a ring made.] Signed Link, the Goron and Rito staring at him as if he’d grown two heads.

“I don’t speak charades.” Said Revali, turning away from Link, “Just use your voice and tell me or bugger off.”

“He needs a ring made.” Came a voice to Link’s left, making Link turn and spot Medli.

“L-lady Medli, I didn’t know you were visiting.” Stammered Revali, trying to save face.

“Whether I was visiting or not is irrelevant,” Said Medli, gesturing to Link with her wing, “Do you know who he is?”

Revali looked dumbfounded before Darmani spoke.

“Link, brother to the Gorons.” Said the Goron, “I’d give you a traditional brother hug, but I have a minor problem.”

“You’re on my side my side, how is that minor?” Exclaimed Revali, before Medli let out a sharp whistle.

“Customer, deal with, now.” Said Medli, before Link continued with the specifics of the ring.

[A size six ring, something minimalistic, but has a lot of meaning behind it.] Signed Link, as Medli translated for him.

“Okay, anything else we’ll need to know?” Asked Revali, sounding bored.

[Yes, I’m going to propose to my girlfriend with it.] Signed Link, while Medli repeated what he said.

The Rito woman suddenly went very still before swearing.

“You couldn’t’ve waited another day, could you?” Seethed Medli, grabbing her head, “Now I owe Quill 200 Rupees.”

“We’ll have the ring ready in an hour.” Said Darmani, before slapping Revali on the back, “C’mon little guy, we’ve go work to do.”

Link nodded and turned to leave, when Medli grabbed his shoulder.

“We need to talk.” Said the Rito, Link could only nod.

**_ TFH _ **

Tetra burnt another sheet of paper over the candle on her desk. For the past three hours, she had been trying to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn’t marry Yigia and the best excuse she could come up with is she had rabies. Tetra rubbed her forehead, grimacing as a layer of cover up came off. Wiping the rest of it off, showing a red eye and tear drop tatoo, and setting about to put on a replacement layer, Tetra was interrupted by a knock on her door.

“Who is it?” Called Tetra, not caring if one of her crew saw her mark.

“Gonzo.” Came the gruff reply, Tetra internally sighed and called to allow her father-figure in.

“You look terrible.” Said Gonzo, setting a plate with some food down in front of her.

“Thanks.” Responded Tetra, folding her arms, “Anything that you need?”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Said Gonzo, pulling up a chair, “I want to know what’s happened between you and Link, but that’s none of my business.”

“Anything else?” Asked Tetra, leaning back.

“Link dropped by, said he wanted to take you for dinner.” Said Gonzo, “He look a bit dishevelled, as if someone man handled him, he also had this look in his eye.”

That last part drew Tetra’s attention, “What look?”

“Like he has some surprise in store,” Said Gonzo, “He didn’t give any information away, but he had this sorta skip in his step.”

Tetra was silent, first he was distant, then he was rushing around and now this, Tetra could tell he was up to something. A low grumbling noise broke Tetra from her musing.

“The other reason I was here,” Said Gonzo, pushing the plate towards Tetra, “You missed lunch, you need to eat.”

Tetra looked at the contents of the plate. What ever Nudge had decided to try and make did not turn out well. Tetra thought she could see an octo-rock tentacle in the concoction.

“I have suddenly lost my appetite.” Said Tetra, pushing the plate to the side.

“I thought you would.” Said Gonzo, handing her an apple, “I think he was trying to make some of that soup Link’s grandmother makes.”

“You mean the one that’s in the book?” Asked Tetra, Link had taken to cooking as a form of stress release and kept every recipe he’d come across in a book on what the recipe was, what it’s ingredients were and how to make it.

“Pretty much.” Said Gonzo, leaning back in his chair, “How’re thing in, er, that department?”

Tetra’s left hand instinctively went to her abdomen.

“He still doesn’t know yet.” Responded Tetra, her eyes going down cast, “You’d think after the past few years it would’ve been easier to tell him.”

“Kristie didn’t tell me she was having Karane until she wasn’t able to hide the bump.” Said Gonzo, “We all have our reasons, some reason or another, I’m sure it has a good motive behind it.”

Tetra was silent before fishing her letter from the Isle of Shadow from one of her draws and handed it to Gonzo. Gonzo’s eyes quickly skimmed the paper before he put the paper back down on the desk.

“Does Link know about this?” Asked Gonzo, not reacting when Tetra nodded.

There was silence before Gonzo took the letter and tore it in half, “You can’t know if it never arrived.” Said Gonzo, leaning back, “I supposed the reason you haven’t told Link about your current state in health is because you don’t want him to feel pressured into marrying you.”

Tetra nodded again, her vision going blurry. Tetra didn’t react when Gonzo pulled her into a hug.

“I lied, ya’know,” Said Gonzo, as sobs started to rake through Tetra’s frame, “That look in Link’s eye, it was the same look I had in mine before I asked Kristie to marry me.”

For some reason, that only made Tetra cry harder.

**_ TFH _ **

Link nervously looked around, trying to spot Tetra in the crowds, the ring box felt heavy in his pocket, before he checked to see if it was there for the seventh time that evening. When Link looked back up, Tetra was walking towards him.

“Sorry, I didn’t have anything fancy enough for this place.” Said Tetra, a blue and green summer dress adorning her figure.

[It’s fine, the owner owes me a huge favour anyway.] Signed Link, making Tetra give him a funny look.

“Really?” Asked Tetra, “How?”

[The restaurant is owned by Linebeck and Jolene.] Signed Link, as Tetra laughed, [Honestly, the owner just took one look at the ship and said it was on the house, now I have three to four hundred rupees in my wallet.]

Link and Tetra walked up to a receptionist, “Hi,” Said Link, his voice painfully quiet, “table for two, under the name Link?”

The Rito squinted at the list before she gestured for a waiter to take them to their table, which, to Tetra’s relief, was in a secluded corner away from prying eyes. The rest of the evening flew by and before Tetra knew it, she and Link were by the coast before Link stopped.

Turning around to face him, Tetra was greeted by the sight of Link kneeling before her.

“Link,” Asked Tetra, “what are you doing?”

Link held up a finger and pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it up. A single silver ring with a ruby encrusted into it sat inside the box.

“Tetra, my years with you have been the best of my life,” Said Link, his voice stronger than how it had been earlier in the evening, “and I want to spend the rest of them with you,”

Tetra’s hands were clasped over her mouth, from shock or happiness, Link couldn’t tell.

“Will you do me the honour of,” Said Link, his voice starting to waver slightly from it’s repetitive use, “becoming my wife, will you marry me?”

Tetra could only nod, as Link placed the ring on her finger. Rising to his feet, Link smiled.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Said Link, resting his forehead against Tetra’s, “I didn’t know if you wanted to or not.”

“I do.” Said Tetra, before making a snap decision and grabbing Link’s hand and placing it on her abdomen, “We both do.”

Link’s eyes widened at the news before sweeping Tetra into a hug and kissing her. Tetra was suddenly torn between cry and laughing in relief.

This proposal, Tetra thought, if better than the other one.


End file.
